1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exerciser which is allowed to slide on with gravity effect, and more particularly to an apparatus used to aid reinforcing user's muscle strength and to have fun.
2. Description of Related Art
In some playgrounds, a kind of exerciser is commonly seen. Under a horizontal beam of such an exerciser, a user holds on to a handgrip of a sliding part slidably mounted in the beam and hangs on to slide. The user needs to produce propelling force for the move by his/her body impacting or twisting. The move is strenuous and bumpy and the fun is diminishing as the user is worn out easily.
There is also another kind of sliding exerciser, which includes a beam or a cable with its two ends fixed on different heights. A user holds onto a sliding part which is able to slide along the beam or the cable. With gravity effect, the user can slide from the higher end to the lower end. On arriving the lower end, the user can not go on sliding unless he/she pulls the sliding part back to the higher end, the fun of sliding is interrupted constantly.
With this exerciser of a simple innovative design and a corresponding method for using it, the drawbacks as bumpy sliding and corresponding method for using it, the drawbacks as bumpy sliding and sliding interruption will be overcome gracefully. With this exerciser, a user is able to change the inclining direction of the beam with a simple movement, and two-way successive sliding can be performed. The objective of increasing smooth sliding and non-interrupted fun of exercising will be achieved.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional sliding exercisers.